SWITCH
by Hate.people.for what they think.you know who you are
Summary: troy meets trevor from TSLZC. at first they decide to switch places put when the time comes will trevor want to go back to his life?. troy just relized that gabriella loves another guy that's not him...R
1. Trailer

**_Trailer: this can't be happening_**

**when they met for the first time...**

"what the!" they both yelled.

" who are you?" troy was shocked.

" who am I? who are you?" Trevor responded with an attitude.

" well my name is troy Bolton you" troy said.

" my name is Trevor Bale"

**Will an idea….**

" what if we switch places?" Trevor said.

" yeah… you can go to Albuquerque an I go to Boston" troy said.

**Ruin everything….**

" Gabriella I love you" Trevor said.

" me too" Gabriella said as they lips met.

" Gabriella! How could you!" troy yelled with tear falling from his face.

" who are you?" Gabriella said.

" I'm troy! He's not!" troy yelled with tears falling from his face.

" don't believe him! He's name is Trevor! We met and now he wants me and you to brake up!" Trevor lied.

MINUTES LATER….

" let's go troy!" Gabriella said holding Trevor's hand.

" you can't believe him Gabriella! It's me troy…" troy cried.

" would you cut the act and go back to Boston!" Trevor yelled and him and Gabriella walked away. He looked back and smiled.

**Or help….**

" what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

" Maddie…. I'm not Trevor" troy sighed.

"what? Of course you are?" Maddie said confuse.

" my name is troy. Trevor and I switched places and now he ruined my life" troy said.

" stop joking!" Maddie laugh.

" laugh all you want! Because of him a lost the person I love!" troy said.

" so you really are troy…." Maddie said.

" she fell in love with the wrong me!" troy burst into tears in Maddie shoulder.

**'this can't be happening'**

coming soon…

* * *

a/n: please review I promise I'll try to write the 1st chapter as fast as I can. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: this can't be happening.

" so…. I guess this is good-bye" troy said as him and Gabriella were out side his house.

" yeah. Can't wait till this weekend is over." Gabriella said.

" troy! Sorry I'm late!" Chad said running up to them.

" why?" Gabriella asked.

" I kind of forgot to tell you that Chad was coming along…sorry" troy said.

" no it's ok…. You don't have to tell me everything. It's not like were going out or something" Gabriella said.

" oh yeah…. So I think we need to go my dad is waiting for us" troy said looking at Chad.

" yeah! WE ARE GOING TO L.A.!" Chad yelled exited.

"I'd rather stay here" troy said.

" dude do you not know!…. What happens in L.A…stays in L.A!" Chad said holding his luggage.

" what do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

" he's only kidding nothing is goanna happen… I told him were just going because my dad has a meeting" troy said.

" ok so let's go! Can't wait another minute!" Chad said pushing troy towards his house.

" you go ahead. I just need to talk to Gabriella…alone" troy said.

" ok fine" Chad walked up to were there was chair and sat on it.

" so…. I guess I need to go" troy said.

" ok so I'll see you on Monday" Gabriella said.

" bye"

" bye!" Gabriella said walking away.

Troy was quiet the whole ride. He kept thinking about Gabriella…

" Troy?" Chad said waving at his face.

" what?" troy said

" were here! Duh!" Chad laugh.

" we are?" troy said.

" yes!" Chad and him got off the car and into a hotel.

IN THE HOTEL…

" this couldn't be any more boring" Chad said laying up side down in the bed.

" why doesn't she pick up!" troy said hitting the phone.

" dude chill! You two are not going out! So why are you calling her!" Chad said touching the ground.

" I know I just promised I'd call her!" troy kept trying.

Chad sighed.

" stupid phone doesn't even work!" troy kept hitting but still no one answered.

" would you stop it! You've been like that for hours! You like her don't you?" Chad said playing with a sculpture near his bed.

" me…. Like her?…. No of course not….we're just friends" troy said as he stopped.

" sure"

Troy looked anxious for like ten second of leaving the phone alone then started using it again.

" answer me!" troy yelled.

Chad rolled his eyes. And walked up to the door.

" where are you going. We're not allowed not go out" troy said.

" dude! It's boring here! All we do is sit around while L.A is out there!" Chad said.

" you can't go" troy said as he stopped with the phone.

" yes I can! I'm tired of hearing you yell at the phone" Chad said.

Troy thought for a couple of seconds… " ok let's go!" troy said as they ran out the hotel.

" let's go to that comic book store" troy said pointing at it.

" a comic book store? I don't think so am going to the MALL" Chad said.

" well I'm going to the comic book store. We meet out side the hotel in a half an hour"

" ok" Chad walked the other way.

" I mean it Chad!" troy yelled.

" yeah whatever!"

Troy walked to the comic store and began to look for some basketball magazines.

He then got about three comics to read and walked over to a table. Just the he bumped into some guy.

" sorry" troy said as all the comics and the books that the other person and fell on the ground.

" see what you did! You made me lose the page!" the guy answered in a rude tone.

" sorry! calm down-" troy stopped as he handed the books to him and saw he looked exactly like him.

" what the!" they both yelled.

" who are you?" troy asked.

" who am I? who are you?" the guy answered with an attitude.

" my name it Troy…Troy Bolton you?" troy said giving him his books.

"Trevor. Trevor Bale" he said socked.

" wow! This is so weird!" troy yelled.

" ok I got to go" Trevor said walking away.

" what? Why? Can't you see you have my face?"

" so"

" so? So? SO! Can't you see we might be related!" apparently troy was the only one exited about this.

Trevor sat down in a chair and troy followed him and sat in front of him.

" hello answer me!" troy said as he saw Trevor read some math books.

" what are you reading? A math book?" troy kept asking questions.

" dude! Answer me!" troy got mad.

" I don't want to! Just leave me alone!" Trevor said.

" look! Math geek! I'm just trying to figure out if we're related!"

" well we are not!" he said looking at the math book.

" so your last name is Bale? And my last name is Bolton? Maybe you we adopted!" troy said.

" shut up" Trevor whispered.

" what?" troy said because he didn't hear him.

" shut up" Trevor spoke little loud this time.

" what?" troy couldn't hear him.

" I said to shut up! I don't want to meet you! And even if I was adopted I wouldn't care! Maybe you're the one!" Trevor walked away.

"me? Adopted?" troy kept thinking that as he went walking back to the hotel.

He saw Chad with this girl outside.

" hey" troy ignored him and walked inside.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about what Trevor said….what if I was adopted? He kept asking himself. He went to his parents hotel room.

" mom. Dad!" troy knocked.  
Troy's POV

" what's wrong?" my mom asked.

" can I talk to you guys?" troy asked.

" yeah sure what's wrong?" my mom said letting me in.

" I have serious question to ask" I sat down in the couch.

" what is it" my dad said coming in the room.

" I'm I…um…A-A- adopted?" troy asked.

" honey why would you think that" my mom came to sit next to me.

" well because….just tell me am I?"

" no…. " my dad said.

" because I just though I was. Silly question huh" I sad and stood up.

" troy? Where's chad?" my dad asked.

" in the room" I lied.

" are you sure your ok troy. Because questions like this just don't come to mind like that?" my mom said.

" no really. I think I'm goanna go for a walk" I said and walked away as fast as I could.

WITH GABRIELLA….

" so Gaby do you like troy?" Taylor asked while they were watching TV.

" no why?" Gabriella said.

" really? Because I see that you have like forty-something missed calls from him" Taylor said holding the phone.

" I don't know" Gabriella sighed.

" yes you do just tell me it's not I'm goanna tell him?" Taylor said.

" I mean I think I do…..but sometimes I think he doesn't like me back" Gabriella said eating pop corn.

" so you do like him" Taylor giggled.

" yeah… I just don't know if I should tell him or not" Gabriella said.

" don't worry if he likes you he'll ask you out" Taylor said.

" ask me out? I like him but I don't want him to be my boy friend" Gabriella said.

" yes you do…. Just give him time… if he calls do you want to talk to him?" Taylor said.

" no… just not right now" Gabriella said.

BACK WITH TROY…

TROYS POV…

I went for a walk thinking of that Trevor guy… who was he? He really had a bad attitude….

" troy?" I turned around and saw him…

" what do you want now" I said.

" I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I got in your nerves. I was just surprised" he said.

" so I was wondering…. Do you have both of your parents?" he asked me as he followed me.

" yes"

" so I see you like basketball" trevor asked me.

" it's my life"

" really I like math and science pretty much everything"

" even school?" I asked him.

He nodded.

" ok so…. What do you want to do…talk? He asked me.

" so do you leave here?" I asked him.

" no I actually live in Boston you?"

" I live in Albuquerque new Mexico" I replied.

" I just got the most perfect idea!" Trevor yelled.

Troy raised his eyebrow " what?" 


	3. Chapter 2

" what if we switch places! You know since we look alike?" 

" yeah! You can go to Albuquerque and I go to Boston" troy said.

" I have one question for you….. Which one of us was adopted?"

" none. Maybe were not related…. But who cares…there are things you need to know before you meet my family"

Trevor nodded.

" ok my dad is the basket ball coach at my school…." troy and him kept talking over what their families look like and act.

LATER….

" so we meet at the comic book store….tomorrow morning"

" yeah"

" I got to go. Bye" troy said as they both walked to their hotels.

AT THE HOTEL….

" hey Chad what's up" troy said coming in.

" nothing. Just bored…. What have you been up to"

" oh nothing just went for along walk"

" I am so tired! Am going to bed! Tomorrow we're leaving" Chad said walking to a room.

" yeah.…" troy went to bed thinking about all the stuff that Trevor told him.

TREVOR……..

He was walking to his house…

Then his cell phone rang.

" Trevor speaking"

" hey Trevor it's me Maddie"

" oh hi"

" so I was wondering since you were coming home tomorrow we could do something"

" yeah like what"

" I don't know I miss you a lot. Maybe you can come over to my house and we'll think of something"

" I miss you too"

" what's wrong?"

" nothing….what if when I come back am not the same. You know like different"

" I will always like you no matter how weird you are" she laughed.

" yeah but I mean like really weird"

" why are you asking these questions?"

" oh just wondering. Do you like me?"

" what? Something is wrong with you"

" really do you?"

" I don't like you. You know I love you" Maddie said.

" do you love me?" Maddie ask since he kept asking questions.

"….yeah…. I mean why wouldn't I"

" then why are you asking weird questions?"

"…. look I have to go… see you tomorrow. I'll probably get home by the afternoon"

" yeah me too bye"

Trevor hung up and walked to his hotel.

Both troy and Trevor were nervous about changing places but they knew they couldn't back out now….

THE NEXT DAY(WITH TROY)…

Troy's pov….

_So today was the day I was going to Trevor's house. I can't believe I said yes… I know I can't back out now. I wish I could see Gabriella one more time. Since am not goanna see her in a week…  
what about his girlfriend…Maddie? What if she's weird like him… I'm not goanna want to kiss her! Gross! I never thought of that! I am not kissing his girlfriend! ( troy then started moving his mouth as he was talking to himself but Chad couldn't hear him…but he could see him.  
Maybe I should back out or maybe I should tell him-_

"troy? What the hell are you doing?" Chad said yawning.

" me?….nothing I'm just getting ready"

" for what?"

" I'm going to that comic book store"

" whatever. Just don't forget we're leaving today"

" yeah…" ._please take me with you! I can seriously do this! I can't go to Boston. Ok troy take it easy…. You're just going to a strangers house for a week…. I cannot take it anymore….( breathing slow)…. Don't worry I'll be ok….it's just a week it's not he's not goanna want to comeback_.

" troy seriously! What's wrong! You're talking to you self!" Chad said.

" nothing I think am goanna go ahead and go"

TROY WALKING….

_Ok. So I came this far and I can't back out now… it's just a week nothing is goanna go wrong… but wait what if does! What if he's girlfriend is…wild! ( troy suddenly stopped) as I said to myself before I am not kissing anyone! But I'm not goanna be me…as in troy I'm gonna be Trevor Bale…. Yeah Trevor Bale… so bye troy Bolton. Form now on my name is Trevor or just until I get back….( troy started walking again)  
End of pov._

Troy then saw Trevor standing in front of the comic book store.

" so I'm here" Trevor said.

Troy's pov….

"Dude! I can't do this!" I shouted what an idiot! Shut up troy.

" what"  
" nothing go on"

" ok so here's my locker number and combination and cell number. And here's my street address"

" ok. Here's my all that junk that you said. And cell number too"

" wait but. What if Maddie calls me"

" so"

" here take my cell and I'll take yours" Trevor gave troy his cell phone.

" ok….. So about your girlfriend… I'm sorry but if you guys kiss and make out and all those things-"

" it's only for a week. Get use to it. You're not going out with anybody. So just follow her at every kiss"

" I can't kiss her! I don't even know her!" I said. He's ok with me kissing his girlfriend!

" yeah troy doesn't but Trevor does" he said in a smart tone.

Troy sighed…. " fine I'll do it. I mean how hard can it be"

" ok so are you ready?"

"ok… we meet here in a week" I said.

" ok then see you in a week"

" don't for get to keep in touch just in case" I said holding his cellphone.

" bye" he walked away.

_Then suddenly his phone rang…_

" um…hello?"

" Trevor it's me Maddie…. I got the perfect idea! It's a surprise so I'll meet you at your house today"

" yah about that…."

" what's wrong? Don't you want to see me?" she said.

" yeah I mean why wouldn't I it's not like I've change… I mean like…um never mind"

" ok…." she said

" so I'll see you today" I said and started to walk towards the hotel room.

" ok bye. Love you" she said.

" yeah bye"

" aren't you goanna say love you too"

" l-love you too" _I can't say that to her I had those words saved up for some one special like Gabriella._

" bye" she said and I hung up as fast as I could.

WHEN TREVOR GOT TO THE HOTEL….

" hey troy! You're dad said we're leaving early"

This must be Chad. Trevor thought.

" ok so"

" so you know you get to see Gabriella"

"Gabriella? He never told me about someone named Gabriella?" Trevor thought.

" sure"

" get in the car!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

" coming coach!" Chad said.

" let's go to Albuquerque" Trevor said.

" yeah whatever" Chad said looking at Trevor weird.

"what?"

" nothing"

" ok then let's go" seems like Trevor was more exited than troy.

WITH TROY…

Troy's pov

_So I knocked on his hotel door and I think his mom answered it._

" hi Trevor"

" hi…um…mom?" I said.

" coming"

" ok when are we leaving" I said.

" just wait till your dad gets here"

" ok." jus then I saw some guy walk in.

" what are you doing here go pack up!" he slapped me in the head.

" hey! What the f$# did you hit me for!" I yelled.

" don't you talk to me like that!" he slapped me again.

" I'm leaving!" I yelled going towards the door.

" no your not!" he grabbed me and but me against the wall.

" get the hell away from me!" I yelled

" shut up!" he started kicking me in my stomach.  
Then I fell down in the floor. Blood was coming out of my mouth.

" that will teach you to shut up!" he yelled and kicked me once more and left to the other room. I saw Trevor's mom crying.  
I then couldn't move, I wiped all the blood away with my shirt.

" Trevor are you ok?" she said coming up to me.

" who was that!"

" don't you remember….he's your step dad"

" what! Where's my real dad!" I was surprise that Trevor didn't tell me anything about having a step dad.

" Trevor we already had this conversation" she said helping me up.

" why does he hit me" I said really talking about me not Trevor.

" I'm sorry it's just that he has a low temper. And you make him mad"

" that's no way to treat me!" I said as I sat down I the sofa.

* * *

**hope you enoyed it...now go review...**


	4. Chapter 3

**sorry i haven tupdated yet :( i've been so busy with my other story...**

* * *

" lay down…. We're leaving. I'm goanna pack your things up" she said walking towards some room.

I felt dizzy….and went into deep sleep…

" wake up!" I heard someone yell.

" what?" I said as I saw that guy again.

" we're leaving get your ass off the sofa and into the car!" he yelled pulling me up.

" ok! I can walk by myself!" I yelled

" you really are starting to get on my nerves with your little attitude!" he yelled back.

" let go of me! I said I can walk by my self" I mumbled.

" just get in the stinking car!" he yelled.

Ohh Trevor is sure goanna get it by me… he didn't tell me he had a step dad! And that he hit him! What a freaking little liar!

" hurry up!" that hguy kept yelling.

" am walking as fast as I can" I said walking towards the car.

While we were going to Boston I was looking out the window… I immediately fell into a deep sleep hoping this was all a dream.

LATER WHEN THEY BOTH GOT HOME….

TREVOR…….

" wow! This is so cool" Trevor said looking around.

" it's just Albuquerque! It's not cool!" Chad laughed.

" yeah I know it's just that…." Trevor didn't know what to say.

" look I have to go….see you tomorrow at school" Chad said as he went to grab all his stuff and left.

" that was close" Trevor thought.

" troy . Come inside." Mrs. Bolton said.

" yeah coming" Trevor walked inside Troy's house.

TREVORS POV….

Wow! His house is so big… I wonder how his room looks like. I just hope he isn't mad that I didn't tell him about Jon….

For the rest of the night the two of them got to know the house they were goanna live in for a week….

LATE NIGHT….

Trevor's phone was ringing…

"hello?" Trevor yawned.

" Trevor it's me troy! You have something to explain to me!" troy yelled whispering.

" ca I talk to you tomorrow" Trevor said rubbing his eyes.

" this is the only time I have. Because you so call dad doesn't let me use the phone. Talking about dad's you did not tell me you had a step dad! And that he beats you up" troy whispered.

" oh yeah sorry I didn't tell you"

" he beat me up for yelling at him!" troy said.

" he did? Sorry"

" yeah sorry. I am not letting that GUY beat me up! And guess what your mom does nothing about it"

" she can't"

" why!"

" because then he'll hurt her too"

" ho yeah so he gets to beat me up and your mom does nothing. Have you told someone about this?"

" no. and you can't either"

" why not. I'm not goanna let him hit me. Does he drink?"

" well yeah…but-"

" no wonder!"

" just try to stay out of his sight when he's mad" Trevor said.

" yeah thanks" troy said not really meaning it.

" so enough about me how's it going there?" troy said.

" good. Boring though"

" same here"

" so do you think you can hold staying at my house for a week"

" yeah I guess it's goanna be-" troy stopped talking.

" troy?"

"Troy!"

" TROY?" Trevor yelled.

" are you there? Answer me!"

" sorry Trevor can't talk!" some guy yelled

" what!" Trevor yelled. Then he noticed they hung up.

Trevor's pov…

What happened! He got caught! And I can't do anything about it! Maybe I'm over reacting. Yeah I mean maybe he just hung up…yeah. I'll just wait until he calls back..

End of pov.

Trevor fell asleep thinking what happened but troy never called….

THE NEXT DAY….

Trevor's pov…

I woke up and remembered what happened last night. Just when I was goanna call Troy's dad came in.

" troy get ready" he said.

" oh ok" I hope nothing happened.

I got ready and went off to his school

WITH TROY…

I woke up and noticed…

* * *

** CLIFFHANGER! LOL i will really try to update soon...if you have ideas i can take some because i don't reallly have much since i have my other story im working on...**

**atte, highschoolmusicalLOVER123456**


	5. Chapter 4

I** am sooooo sorry i didn't update in like a week! it's because of this whole scare of the computer thing. so enjoy i know this chappie micht be kind of boring but still i think i'll post another one tonigh who knows...**

* * *

I woke up and noticed I was facing my pillow.

" what happened?" I said.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up but I noticed my stomach hurt. I quickly pulled my shirt up and saw blood everywhere..

" what the" I said to myself.

" I bet it was that asswhole!" I yelled in my head.

" Trevor breakfast is serve!" Trevor's mom yelled.

" um….I'm getting ready. I'll be down in a while!" I yelled back.

" ok just hurry!"

I went to Trevor's closet and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.  
I entered the bathroom and took off my shirt.

" how the hell did he do this" I asked myself.

I took a shower and got dressed.

" ok so where are the bandages" I said looking around.

"oh….MOM! Where are the bandages!" I yelled from the bathroom.

" they're in the top shelf to the right! Why do you need bandages?"

" thanks!" I said as I went to get the bandages.

" this are all little!" I yelled in my head mad.

" is there any big ones!" I said.

" No. why do you need bandages!" she said.

" are you sure!" I said hoping she'd say yes.

" do you want me to go buy you some!" she said.

" no" I whined.

" dam it!" I yelled to myself.

" what am I goanna do now!".

" I can't go to school like this!"

I put my shirt on. And cleaned everything then walked out to Trevor's room.  
I went to get his backpack and just get ready. After that I walked down stairs to the kitchen.

" Good morning?" Trevor's mom smiled.

" yeah" I grinned.

" so why did you need to bandages?" she said.

" no reason"

" don't lie. I know what happened" she said as she sat down to eat with me.

" I don't remember. All I remember is talking to tre- I mean Maddie at night and Jon screaming"

" Trevor I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. It's just that when your dad left us, I didn't know what to do" she said.

" My dad? What's he's name"

" Trevor what's wrong with you lately, we've talk about this. He's name is Jack Bolton"

Suddenly I felt like everything made sense.

" W-why did he leave?" I said really mad.

" we've talk about this…." she said.

" yeah but I want to hear again-" I stopped when I saw Jon come in the kitchen.

" where's my food!" he yelled.

I didn't say anything.

" what are you doing here get to school! That's all you're good for!" he yelled.

" I'm eating…don't bother me…" he said eating a cereal.

" haven't I told you. How much I love hitting you" he said.

" no actually you haven't" I smiled. This loser isn't goanna ruin my nice vacation away from home.

" so I see you haven't learn your lesson form last night" he said when I finally remembered what had happened……

FLASHBACK…..

" what are you doing! I was talking to someone!" I yelled as he threw the phone on the wall.

" what did I tell you about using the phone late night!" he yelled.

" YES!" I yelled as he pushed me into the floor.

" Well why did you do it!".

" it was an important call!"

" sure it was! Now get up!" he yelled.

" why?"

" because I'm going to hit you!"

" what is wrong with you! It hitting all you think of!" then I noticed he was drunk.

" would you shut up! All you do is yell. Now wonder you dad left you!" he yelled as he started to walked towards me.

" Are you drunk?" I yelled.

" why do you care!" he yelled.

I stood up and started to back up a little and walked to my room's door.

I saw him get something out of his pants pocket.

" w-what are you doing?" I said.

" nothing" he smiled evilly and started to come close to me.

" Why do you this! You could end up in jail!" I yelled.

" I've been there many, many times!" he said.

" ok…" I said.

" So…what can I do to you this time" he said coming even closer to me.

" what about just leaving me alone" I suggested.

" Not this time" he pushed me into the wall and kicked me.

Before I could scream he covered my mouth. Then I bit him.

" You little!" he yelled letting go of me.

Then again before I could run he pushed me back in the wall and took something shiny I couldn't see much in the dark.

" What are you doing?"

" NO STOP!" everything became a blur from then on.

END OF FLASHBACK….

" I think I'll go to school" I said as I went to get my backpack.

" Yeah you better. Because school's all your good for"

" Unlike you" I mumbled.

" What was that!" he said.

" Nothing!" I said.

" Have a nice day at school OK?" Trevor's mom said.

" Yeah thanks"

WHEN HE GOT TO SCHOOL….

" Hi Trevor" I said a blond with brown eyes looking at me.

" um…Maddie?" I said.

" Don't pretend you don't know me" she smiled.

" Well I do" I said.

" Ok. So how was it over there in L.A." she said.

" Fine. Boring though" I said.

" So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. You know like on a date?"

" I don't think tonight is a very good night"

" Why?" she said.

" um…because….because-"

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Ok fine tonight. Seven"

" Ok!" she said cheerfully.

AT SCHOOL WITH TREVOR…..

Trevor's POV….

I walked in the school and it was pretty big. I saw Chad come up to me.

" Hey man! What's up!" he said.

" nothing" I said.

" OK…."

" Are you exited to see Gabriella again?" he said.

" Who?" I said.

" Gabriella! You know Gabriella Montez!" he said.

" Oh yeah" when I saw the most beautiful girl walk up to us.

" Hi Troy" she smiled.

" Hi" I smiled.

" Ok…Troy are you sure you're ok. You've acting really strange lately" Chad said.

" yeah I'm fine" I just could stop looking at her.

" Something wrong?" She said.

" oh no. everything fine" I said.

" Ok so let's get to class" Chad said.

" Yeah…" I whispered.

FREE PERIOD WORKOUT…

" Troy! What wrong with you! You can't even throw a three pointer!" Chjad said.

" I know. It hard!" I said.

" Hard? Dude! Basketball is not hard you've been playing it all your life! What happened!" he said.

" Nothing I just don't feel like myself today" I said…

* * *

**so here it was chpater4 wasn't it boring nothing happen, ok so please review and i'll maybe post another chapter tonight so stick around...**

**atte,and as always, highschoolmusicalLOVER123456**


End file.
